


Parting Shot

by CloudAtlas



Series: All Hallows Eve 2016, Be_Compromised Style [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2016 is a shit show, Bucky makes it better, Minor Character Death, Real Life, the horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/pseuds/CloudAtlas
Summary: Bucky Barnes makes 2016 a little better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaFlyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFlyer/gifts).



"It would be so easy," Clint laments, watching the guy speaking on TV. "So, so easy. And it's not like many people would miss him."

"It's not like you'd cause an international incident either, is it?" Natasha replies archly.

"The guy's an international incident waiting to happen," Clint dismisses.

"Already happened," Tony cuts in. "Didn't you see the markets?"

"They've recovered," Natasha points out, just to be contrary, Clint knows.

"Yeah," Tony says sourly, "for now."

They watch the TV in silence for a little longer, Pepper making quiet tutting and scoffing noises which make Clint warm to her even more than he already has.

"Where's Steve?" Clint asks eventually.

"Still at the convention centre."

"And Barnes?" No one had to ask where Bruce was. JARVIS was playing the sound of rain very loudly throughout his floor. No one needed a Hulk-out now.

"With Steve."

The man on screen staggers, looking surprised.

"...I think."

Clint looks back at the screen just in time to see the man fall behind the podium and the entire conference erupt into panic. Pepper makes a loud exclamation of shock and Tony suddenly looks interested just as the feed abruptly cuts to black. 

Clint frowns. The was something, something in the background - 

"Did Barnes just outwit the Secret Service live on TV?" Natasha says, less of a question and more of a statement.

But that wasn't what Clint had seen, Barnes is too smart and too good at this to ever be  _seen_. Plus, you can't shoot someone in the front while standing behind them. Even Barnes isn't that good; even  _he_  isn't that good. No, it was the balding man-baby white guy - well,  _another_  of the man-baby white guys. God, there are way too many of those... but. Maybe  _two_  less now.

Clint will happily concede his 'greatest marksman' title if what he thinks has happened has happened.

"I think," he says, a grin slowly stealing across his face, "Barnes managed to find the one angle available to kill two birds with one shot and get away with it."


End file.
